


Dirty Sheets

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: Jiwon woke up in a fog. He didn't know where he was. He felt cool. He was lying down, on a flat narrow table. And he was naked.





	Dirty Sheets

Jiwon woke up in a fog. He didn't know where he was. But he was in a white room, looking at a white ceiling. He felt cool. He was lying down, on a flat narrow table. And he was naked. N-naked.

Someone was stroking his body gently with a cool, moist cloth. It felt wonderful. As the cloth was now on his thigh.

Jiwon raised his head to look down at it. He was astounded. The only thing he could see was his giant erection staring back at him.

He wanted to get up.

But a firm but gentle hand was placed on his chest, quieting his movements.

"You lost consciousness."

It was a quiet, low, husky, deep accented voice. Jiwon looked up. His breath was taken away. He was looking into the dark, brown eyes of an incredibly handsome, dark-haired young man about his age, now leaning down towards his face with a concerned look.

He smiled at Jiwon.

And Jiwon’s heart melted. As other looked into his eyes, the cloth in his hand moved up to Jiwon’s thigh and, in passing, lightly brushed against his scrotum erotically as he glanced down at it.

It caused Jiwon’s erection to throb. Then it moved onto his hip and up onto his stomach.

His eyes looked back into Jiwon.

"Uh, umm, where am I?" Jiwon asked. It sounded like a cliche from a movie, but he had no idea.

"I am your doctor, Koo Junhoe" he responded. "You are in my clinic,”

“Koo Junhoe, should I call you Dr. Koo?”

“Just call me Doc or Junhoe, whatever you’re comfortable with”

"I see." Jiwon paused, wondering what was going on. "Tell me, doctor, why do I have a hard-on?"

"What means 'hard-on'?"

"Er, this. Here." Jiwon put a finger on his cock. It was rock hard, stiff above his belly.

"Oh, yes. Erection. Oh, you call it 'hard-on'. I see. You were dreaming. It is normal." He gave Jiwon a reassuring smile.

"Normal?!"

"Yes. Please be not embarrassed. Someone brought you here. This is my private clinic. I take away your wet clothes. I bathe your entire body with cold water to hurry down the temperature. I turn you over, twice, to cool also the backside. You are heavy, with no fat but much muscles. Now, when I turn you, you are sleeping. It is a very good sign to me. Then, as I bathe your scrotum, your penis begins to enlarge. I watched as it grows. I was amazed. Your scrotum is so large that I think it is swollen from the heat maybe. Then I see your penis enlarging, and I realize that you are most well equipped. Your special someone must be happy?" The last was asked as a question. He watched Jiwon’s eyes, a tense expression on his face.

"I have no special someone, Doc."

"I see." He looked relieved. "Then tell me. When is the last time you had sexual release? A relief of the tensions?" He smiled confidently.

"Well, let's see. It's been several days, I sort of let it go."

"What means 'let it go'?"

"Sorry. I meant that I did not, er, make an effort to have sexual release."

"I see. You should not 'let it go'. Tell me. You make what effort, normally?"

Jiwon lifted an eyebrow.

The doctor grinned, still wiping Jiwon with the cold cloth, now at his chest. "May I be honest with you, mister?... uhm, uhm..." He didn't know his name.

"Call me Jiwon, Doc."

"Yes, thank you. Jiwon. May I be honest with you?"

"Of course."

"Because I have you here in my clinic, you were brought to me. I, a doctor, know you suffered the heat and I know to help you. But in my normal practice, I specialize in the sexual dysfunction. Couples come to me with many problems. I try to help. Sometimes it is necessary to study the functioning of the man's sexual organs while he is asleep to see if he is able to have the erection and to see if it is, let us say, normal. You understand?"

"Gee, yes. I see. Well, Doc, are MY sexual organs 'normal'?"

"Oh, no, Jiwon. Not at all." He gave Jiwon a wicked grin.

"They're not?" looked at him in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Oh! Nothing! They are perfect! That is why they are not normal. They are perfect. Do you understand?" He became animated and excited as he spoke.

"Not exactly."

"'Normal'," he said, stressing the word, "is smaller than you are. Here," he said, sliding his palm under Jiwon’s balls and lifting them, "these are very large testicles in a big scrotum. That is why I think it is swollen from the heat, when I undress you."

Jiwon put his own hands behind his head to help look down at Junhoe’s hand and his balls.

Junhoe didn't remove his hand. It felt very warm against the coolness of Jiwon’s skin.

"Oh, here, let me give you a pillow for your head." He slid his hand away, caressingly he thought, and propped a small, hard pillow under Jiwon’s head.

Jiwon put his arms back at his sides. He felt Junhoe’s body press against his right arm. As he continued bathing Jiwon, now sliding the cloth on his abdomen and stomach in a wide arc around his erection.

They were both staring at it.

"Why doesn't it go down?" Jiwon asked, softly.

"Hmmm. I don't know. When the sleeping male patient has the erection and wakes to see the male doctor or male therapist at his side, he has rapid deflation of the tumescence. This penis is as stiff as when you are asleep." He seemed to be talking to himself, almost.

"It was stiff when I was asleep, Doc?" Jiwon asked quietly, hoping to catch the Doctor off guard.

"Yes, it was," Junhoe replied without thinking. "Very stiff."

"What do you do to test for stiffness?" Again, Jiwon asked as quietly as he could.

"I lift it. Like this." He put his right hand on the center of the shaft and gripped the cock.

It had been quivering above Jiwon’s belly, not resting on the flesh, very aroused.

The Doctor pulled it upright, almost pointed at the ceiling. It was even harder now.

Then he slowly began a firm circular motion. "The skin moves so smoothly," Junhoe whispered.

"No wonder I'm so hard," Jiwon thought, "That feels wonderful!" he sighed. "Your hand feels good."

"Yes. It feels wonderful for me, too. You like this?"

"I love it." They both watched the hand pumped Jiwon’s stiff shaft, under the dark red cockhead.

"Yes, I love it too. But many men will not let me touch them like this."

"You can touch me any way you like, Doc. It feels terrific. The cool bath has made me feel like a new man. But, Doc, you know if you keep that up, I'll shoot all over the place."

"Do you mean reach orgasm?"

"Yes, very quickly."

"Excellent! It will give the necessary relief of tensions. I want to see it. You will, what you say, come?"

"Yes, come. I will come if you keep doing that."

"Yes. Come!" the Doctor repeated as he anticipated Jiwon’s orgasm. His strong hand had great technique and persistent rhythm. He began lengthening the stroke, pulling the cockskin up onto the deeply flanged glans, over the meaty, broad edges, then pushing down until the hand jarred into Jiwon’s balls and pulled the skin at the cockhead tight.

Junhoe’s other hand left the damp cloth and circled around Jiwon’s cock to cup his balls, lifting and rubbing the tight sac, which tingled with excitement at the touch.

The movement brought Junhoe’s head close to Jiwon’s cock. He groaned.

"He is beautiful," Junhoe said, eyes growing narrow as he stared at the lengthy moist slit at the tip of the fat head. A drop of liquid had formed magnifying the opening. The head had become fully engorged and a very dark crimson. "He looks ready."

"Yes," Jiwon agreed, shifting his hips, pumping his cock up into Junhoe’s loving fist, urging a speeding up in the rhythm of the beat.

Junhoe’s head was drawing even closer as he stared at the enflamed cock. The droplet of liquid grew much larger and began to slide down the shiny surface. His tongue stretched out and lapped at the moving bead of precum. Jiwon gasped as the hot, moist tongue slid against the meaty, sensitive cockhead.

"It tastes good," he said as he turned to look at Jiwon, his cheek almost touching his cock.

"I want to take you in my..." the Doctor saw the smile and nod of agreement from Jiwon, turned his head back to Jiwon’s cock and kissed the smooth, shiny knob.

He sucked and pulled the entire glans into his hot mouth, hand still pumping rhythmically on the shaft. Jiwon kept jabbing, trying to get more of the cock into his suctioning mouth. His body suddenly moved onto that plateau of mindless ecstasy where all time stops, every nerve cell tingles, and waves of pleasure surge throughout one's being.

Jiwon’s body went rigid. "Now!" he warned.

He increased his efforts dramatically. Suddenly, shot after heavy shot of sperm filled his mouth. He swallowed and sucked for more. More and more spurts of cum erupted into that hungry, eager, hot mouth.

Jiwon moaned and pumped until he was emptied.

He swallowed all of it.

Junhoe straightened up, took the cool cloth and bathed and cleaned Jiwon’s stiff rod. He was gentle and thorough. "That is fantastic! Now, it will help you to rest. You must rest for a time to overcome the effect of the sun," he said with authority.

Junhoe covered Jiwon with a light sheet and left on only a dim soft light in a corner. "I will return to check on you later. Try to sleep. Now that you have relief of sexual tensions, you will rest more comfortably." Junhoe smiled into Jiwon’s eyes, again. His beautiful face put Jiwon at ease. He felt at peace. He fell asleep immediately. He had a wonderful rest.

Jiwon woke up what seemed like days later. He was on the narrow table. He stretched, pushing down the light sheet. He wondered for a moment if the experience had been a dream. He had a hard-on poking its incorrigible head up towards his face as if saying, "Where's the doc?" he gave it a chokehold to discipline it, but that felt so good so he gave it a few strokes.

The door handle behind his head rattled and turned and Jiwon slid the sheet over his throbbing cock.

Jiwon heard someone come into the room and then heard the doctor say, "Ah, you are awake now. You have been..." Junhoe’s beautiful face came into view from above Jiwon’s head, looking down into his face, upside-down, as Junhoe’s gentle hands touched both sides of his face, "...sleeping for four hours. It is very good. You are returned to good health. How do you feel?"

"Horny…"

"Excellent! A very excellent sign of good health. Oh! Yes. I see the tent pole holding up the sheet. Excellent! Let me take a look." Junhoe released Jiwon’s face from the gentle grip and came around to the side of the table where he had first seen him.

Junhoe looked even younger than he remembered and seemed very alert and excited. His hand rubbed across Jiwon’s chest, over each hard nipple, and then grabbed the sheet and lifted it.

"Oooh! It is new. Fresh. You have much vigor, Jiwon." Knowingly, he hefted Jiwon’s balls and caressed them.

Then Junhoe lifted his cock as he had done before, at its center with a firm grip. He began stroking it, up and down, up and down. He said, again, "The skin moves so smoothly." He looked up at Jiwon’s face. He must have noticed Jiwon’s expression of excitement, of sexual stimulation. "You want to come? Once again?"

"Yes, but what about you, Doc? Do you come with your patient? I want to see that."

Junhoe looked startled as Jiwon brushed his forearm up and down to the front of Junhoe’s body above the belt. The table was too high for Jiwon to reach his groin.

"Oh! You want to see?" He dropped Jiwon’s cock and began undressing hurriedly.

After kicking off his shoes and pulling off his socks, he took off a light shirt and white trousers and was naked.

A large erection standing straight out, looking wet at the tip, pointed at him. It looked great. Jiwon stretched his right hand out towards it, and, as heJunhoe came in closer, he grabbed his large balls.

Junhoe gasped, "Oh!"

"You've got big balls, too, Doc."

"Yes. That is why I am surprised when I see you. We look very similar, Jiwon."

"Yes, we do, don't we. A big cock, too. If it is similar to mine, it also likes to get sucked." Jiwon grinned. His eyes got even bigger.

"Yes. Yes! You do that?!"

"I do lots of things, Doc. Lemme show ya'" Jiwon leaned towards the leaking cock and lapped at it with his tongue, cleaning the cockhead of the lubrication that was oozing out of the shiny slit.

Junhoe drew in his breath. Then Jiwon sucked in the head and part of the shaft, suctioning with great skill. He gasped again.

"Oh, you can suck. Oh, that feels good!"

Jiwon let the cock out of his mouth with a pop. He rolled onto his back again, pushed the pillow onto the floor, and looked Junhoe in the eye. "You taste great, but I feel like I'm falling off this goddamn table as I try to get it in my mouth. I want more of it than I can reach."

"Yes, oh, yes."

"Get up on this table with me. That's it, get your knees up there above my head, now lean that cock down here to me. That's it." Junhoe hopped up onto the table and knelt above Jiwon’s head like it wasn't the first time he'd done it.

Jiwon thought, "He must like his work." As he leaned down, aiming his cock at Jiwon’s mouth, Junhoe’s head got closer and closer to Jiwon’s dick. They were in a classic sixty-nine position.

All that remained was for him to complete the connection.

Junhoe leaned onto his elbows and awkwardly grabbed Jiwon’s cock in one hand. He aimed it upward. It touched his nose. He raised his head and licked at the cockhead. At the same time, he pressed his hips down and forced his cock into Jiwon’s mouth.

Jiwon sucked and pulled in so much that it pressed against his throat. He put his hands on his hips and pushed him up and away, drawing the cock back from his throat. He swallowed, took a deep breath, and released his hips. The cock plunged into the back of Jiwon’s mouth, penetrated his throat and slid down until he felt cockhair pressed against his chin and balls against his nose.

"Hummm!" Jiwon heard Junhoe murmur.

Jiwon was startled that Junhoe handled cock as expertly as he did. Before he had only sucked at the cockhead and pumped the shaft with his fist. Now Junhoe held the length of it in his mouth and throat up to the hilt. It has been rare, in Jiwon’s experience, to find someone so skilled in taking cock as deeply into the throat with so little effort.

Jiwon had indeed met his match in more ways than one.

Junhoe backed off to the tip. At the same time he pulled back on his hips and slid his cock out of Jiwon’s throat. He had excellent control of the sixty-nine.

But Jiwon bobbed his head up, sucking in the mammoth tube and applying tremendous suction. Junhoe made a noise in his throat and slid Jiwon’s cock back in up to the hilt, Junhoe’s nose against his balls.

Jiwon’s hands played with his buttocks and butt hole, massaging and penetrating. But Junhoe’s hands slipped under Jiwon’s thighs and he pulled me into himself as deeply as possible. We they both pumped and pulled, sucked and suctioned, caressed and massaged, working for our mutual pleasure. It was athletic and energetic. But it couldn't last. It felt too good!

“Uh! Uh! Uh!" Junhoe moans, Jiwon knew he was telling him that he was ready to cum in his throat.

They both backed up to the cockhead and went down a final time to the base, deep in their throats, and began coming, together. Blast after blast. Jiwon backed him up and swallowed, catching the diminishing blasts on his tongue. Junhoe did the same.

He was good. So was Jiwon.

Junhoe slid onto his side, as, giving him room, Jiwon slid onto the other side.

"Oh! Oh! You taste good! You suck good! Oh! Jiwon, I never feel this before. You are so good”

"You taste good, too, Doc. And beautiful too”

Junhoe blushed and chuckled "Oh – thank you”

"Can I?" Jiwon asked nervously. It was an interesting way of knowing Junhoe’s answer would be "Yes".

"Yes please," Junhoe said quietly. "I love it more than everything."

Jiwon slid his hand between Junhoe’s thighs, up his backside and rubbed his middle finger around the edges of his butthole, feeling the fine, wiry hair and the rubbery flesh. He poked inward.

Junhoe drew in his breath as the finger slipped in easily. Jiwon slid in another finger and twisted and pushed his hand. He groaned.

"Move," Jiwon whispered.

Junhoe slid onto his back as Jiwon got up on his knees and turned around.

Jiwon was at the head of the table. Junhoe put his knees up. Jiwon grabbed his calves and pulled his feet up onto his shoulders, grabbed his hips and pulled Junhoe into him.

His hard, slippery wet cockhead pressed against the experienced butthole. Junhoe shifted his hips, rotating them, forcing the cockhead to exert pressure at the hole. Jiwon pressed forward, still pulling on his hips. He felt Junhoe applied equalizing pressure at the lips of his tight hole until, suddenly, Jiwon felt them end resistance and the tip of the cock slowly began the insertion. He drew in a quick breath.

"Relax!" Jiwon said quietly as he smiled into Junhoe’s beautiful face.

Junhoe was looking him in the eye, panting. "Easy," Jiwon said. "Take deep breaths."

Slowly Jiwon’s cockhead gained complete entrance, passing the tight sphincter, on its way into the rectum. Once that point was reached, the shaft followed smoothly.

Suddenly, Junhoe’s hands pushed against Jiwon’s hips. "Wait!" he urged, "you are too big. Take it out. You may hurt me."

Others had said that to Jiwon in one way or another. It did not mean that he was hurting him, only that he thought Jiwon might. He backed the cock up slightly until he felt Junhoe’s hands relax, and then Jiwon pressed into him forcefully, pumping cock in to the hilt.

"Uh!" was all Junhoe said.

"In," Jiwon hissed. "What a hot ass you've got, Junhoe."

"Yes! You are in! You are so big. It is so good Jiwon" He tightened his ass and thigh muscles and pushed against Jiwon’s body while his sphincter and guts sucked and pulled his cock.

It was like striking a match. Suddenly Jiwon became inflamed with passion and began an energetic attack, pounding cock up his ass, pumping into him, jarring his balls and pushing him back.

Junhoe held on and returned each thrust with the skill of an athlete, as they fell into a hearty, wild, rhythmic fuck. Jiwon was conscious of their balls banging into each other.

Junhoe’s cock was rigid, leaking lubrication. Jiwon grabbed it in one hand as he held onto the side of the table with the other to secure their stable fucking position. Junhoe’s hands were on the back of Jiwon’s thighs, pulling Jiwon into himself.

The quick sixty-nine left them in no hurry to reach another orgasm, so the tempo of the fuck remained well paced. They wanted to give each other maximum pleasure. But they were not being timid about it.

They looked into each other's eyes.

Junhoe lifted his head up off of the table and strained to reach Jiwon.

Jiwon pressed forward, driving cock in as deeply as it could possibly go, and stretched his head toward his.

They kissed, tentatively, then passionately.

"Uh, I'm going to COME!" Jiwon mouthed to Junhoe’s lips, not breaking the kiss.

"Uh Jiwon ~ COME!" Junhoe responded, breathing into his mouth.

Jiwon felt the tube in his hand expand. Suddenly, they both felt a long spurt of cum sizzle from the fat cockhead and squish onto his chest. Immediately, Jiwon came in Junhoe’s tight ass.

Somehow, each spurt of cum from Junhoe caused a tightening on Jiwon’s cockshaft and sucked out one wild jet of cum after another. It was one of the most uncontrolled, reckless, lusty orgasms he have ever had.

Junhoe flooded their bodies with his hot semen. Then, he spread his legs wide, lifted his calves from Jiwon’s shoulders and let the older fall forward onto him, exhausted and happy.

He put both arms around Jiwon and said something romantic, I'm sure. It was in Japanese and Jiwon didn't understand. But I'll tell you, it didn't take Jiwon long to learn it.


End file.
